We request funding to support speaker and participant costs for an established and highly successful Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging to be held in Ventura, California in late January 2006. The name of this conference is "The Biology of Aging, From Cells to Centenarians: New Concepts, Old Problems". The underlying goal driving the program plan is to encourage participants to critically evaluate latest insights into the aging process from the molecular to the whole organism, with a focus on defining rational approaches to health span extension. A central objective is to stimulate awareness of the interdependence of genetic, functional and environmental interactions in determining, and potentially combating, the aging phenotype. The meeting will include discussions of the evolution of aging, insulin signaling, fat metabolism and dietary restriction, maintenance of macromolecular complexes, stem cells and tissue repair, aging cell matrix and cardiovascular system, networks, immune function contributions to aging, and reproductive lifespan. Sessions are designed to integrate findings in model systems with studies of human biology. We have assembled an outstanding group of speakers and discussion leaders who will undoubtedly contribute to lively, interactive, and productive scientific discourse at the formal and informal levels, both of which are traditionally strong components of this meeting. We request funds to support participation in this long-running and centrally important international meeting. The specific aims are: 1. To provide funds to support invited speakers. 2. To provide funds to support the expenses of 10 graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new junior faculty who would benefit from, and contribute to, the conference. NIA support of the GRC Conference on the Biology of Aging should have a significant impact on stimulating and directing the field over the next several years.